


Simple ways we differ

by firecrystal1092



Category: No Fandom, Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecrystal1092/pseuds/firecrystal1092
Summary: Girl! R and Boy! Julie StoryThe story of Warm bodies with a suprising twist. Not all the characters are genderbent, Just Nora, Perry, R, and Juile I think the rest of them are their oringal selfs. The reason Why I made this story is because I wanted to try and write a Warm bodies story that I believe will be a different way of how R and Juile could have met.Some things will follow the book/movie and somethings will be changed. I hope you all will stick around with this story, I'm not sure how well this story is but I hope someone of you will find it interesting.





	1. Simple ways we differ

**Author's Note:**

> Girl! R and Boy! Julie Story 
> 
> The story of Warm bodies with a suprising twist. Not all the characters are genderbent, Just Nora, Perry, R, and Juile I think the rest of them are their oringal selfs. The reason Why I made this story is because I wanted to try and write a Warm bodies story that I believe will be a different way of how R and Juile could have met. 
> 
> Some things will follow the book/movie and somethings will be changed. I hope you all will stick around with this story, I'm not sure how well this story is but I hope someone of you will find it interesting. 

The life and tales of Julian and Ramona 

Warm Bodies fanfiction (AU)

The Simple ways we differ

Chapter 1       

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, the wind howled, a couple sat in their car on a hill, near the wall making out in front of the full moon. A girl and A boy. The boy's name was Julian Grigio the son of the general and Pearl Klevin his girlfriend. 

They have been going out for three years and Julian still has not proposed yet.  Pearl keeps asking Jillian if he would ever be willing to settle down with her and commit, take their relationship seriously . Because,  soon, they were going to graduate, soon they will get to go outside of the wall and go to the salvages and take down some of the corpses that have infected the world with its virus.  

Jullian still has not given Pearl a proper answer every time Pearl tries to have a deep conversation with him she is silenced by a kiss or Jillian's comforting touch. They have been getting more physical it is clear to everyone in the high school that she was no longer a virgin, some people wonder how a small thin girl like her can deal with dating a tall, muscular soldier like Jillian.

But, what they did not know was she was a soldier too, sure she might not be as quick or as strong as the other girls but, she did fairly well in training. And she was not a bad shot. Pearl just needed to practice thats all. 

Normally they would not try to do this out in the open at such a late hour, but Jillian seemed upset and needed some comfort who was she to deny him now when they came this far? 

" Julian, I think we need to talk". Pearl said in between kisses  as she ran her fingers through his hair and sighed with content when he wrapped his large hands around her hips. 

"Sure, what is it"? He said as he stopped kissing her and then looked her seriously, he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say. 

That they should stop pretending that they still loved each other.  This still  was a steady relationship now, the only reason why they are still together is because of sex everything else no longer existed they did not go on dates, or talk anymore they just hooked up at odd hours. 

Pearl cried and shook her head and said, "Julian, why are you still with me, I have given you all of me, and I do not have much to offer you I'm so small"... she said with hesitation as she glanced down at her body, her small black bra showing. 

Julian shook his head and said, "Jesus Pearl, That does not matter to me, you are beautiful Pearl any guy that says otherwise is a dick".

Pearl sighed and said, "I have a confession to make Jullian, I have been unfaithful to you, I cheated on you with Nate we got really drunk and I did not know what I was doing". she said with panic hoping that he would be more understanding but she should have known better. 

As Jillian's smile began to fade, her situation became very clear, as he glared at her absorbing the situation. Julian growled and then gripped on her wrist and said, "What, you cheated on me with my best friend what kind of a bitch does something like that"!

Pearl frowned and said, "I did not mean to it was a accident, you have never made a mistake before"?

Julian loosened his grip on his girlfriend and then sat up facing the front of the car he gripped the wheel until his knuckles became white and his face  red with anger and jealousy he took a deep breath in and out to keep himself from doing something he might regret. 

" I'm sorry Pearl but, I need time to think.  I will drop you off at home and after that, I do not know what we will be I hope to be friends, we might not be lovers anymore but, we might be on speaking terms.  I just hope I will some how forgive you for what you did until then do not even bother talking to me".

Pearl nodded and then looked down at the floor of the car with shame and said, "I understand".

The rest of the car ride consisted of awkward silence and unsure comments the only sound that filled the air is the sound of the car and moving on the side of the road back into the Wall. Little did they know, that an unknown body was walking them from the side of the road. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Romana did not have much sleep. Not like she could sleep, she did not remember what exhaustion felt like Romana had been walking around hopelessly for weeks. Her memories were beginning to fade everyday she did not remember much about her life, or even if she had any friends in the past. 

She knew what a car was, what streets were and other things that were common knowledge but, for some reason she did not know how she knew them. All she knew that her name was Romana and she was not normal, normal people do not walk aimlessly through the road, looking for something, what exactly was she looking for? 

Home . Was the only thing on her mind. Is that the thing that she was looking for a place to stay? 

She was walking on the side of the road when she smelled something strange the scent of lavender and lighting the smell of life. Was she alive? She could not tell, she knew that if she was alive she would feel something thumping against her chest, but when she put her hand on her chest she was met with silence. So, she was dead? Or just stuck in the middle, is this what the in between world was like? 

No, somehow she knew that answer was wrong. So, what was she? She did not know all she knew was that she was craving something, a deep hunger that refused to go way it did not come from her stomach she felt a deep burning sensation like hot sauce. 

" E-excuse me c-can you help me!" she called out to a man, he took one look at her and screamed, he ran down the road like a madman, making Romana sad. What did she do? Was she that ugly and disgusting? 

Romana shrugged and continued walking down the street she often goes out of her daily routine in the airport to go through a stroll around the streets because there are not very many running cars along the road anymore. 

Romana sighed remembering one thing about these past few weeks she could not return to the airport it was too dangerous and although she will miss her 747 plane, she still kept her most prized possession her record player she had a small suitcase with her, her records and record player were the only things she managed to grab before the boneys chased her out. 

Ramona was stumped once again, on how she knew that, she tried to remember what life was like before. All she could remember was being completely invisible to someone that she liked. A boy, she did not remember his name but, she was determined to find out. 

Suddenly a car started driving towards the road, Ramona did not know what to do for some reason she forgot how to run, she knew she should get out of the way but she was frozen in fear, her legs flailed her as the car came closer all she could do was stand there with shock and horror. 

Suddenly just as the car was about to hit her it served out of the way and on to the side of the road, the impact of the car, made the driver and the passenger go still. Ramona walked as fast as she could towards the car, in it was a small attractive girl, with full lips and tan skin. 

Romana looked at her reflection in the car mirror and felt envious at the teenager for a moment or two, but then Romana froze when she looked at the boy. Tall, pale, blond, eyes closed  a small stubble of facial hair on his chin, muscle.

Romana looked around to see if anyone was around, once she discovered that no one was around she dragged the boy out of the car, and dragged him as far as her weak legs could take her leaving the girl in the car behind, she could only carry one person. It might as well, be the boy, for some odd reason she had to save him. 

It took quite a few tries to get him out for the boy was heavy from all his time in the military. Romana paused with confusion wondering how she knew that about the boy when she only just met him, but then shrugged it off and continued to try and pull him out.  

although she was fairly muscular herself she did not quite remember how to use her muscles properly anymore. She wanted to go back to M at the airport but, the boneys chased her out, they told her she was too different than the other zombies, that if she were to stay bad things could happen.

So, she took an old luggage bag and placed her record player and all the records and CDs she collected and ran away from the airport without looking back. 

She was kind of glad that she could leave, she was tired of walking around in circles on those escalators all day, although she will miss M she knew he will be fine, he was kind of a pig anyways, she did not want to stay hanging around that pervert for too long. 

M and his porn. He had so many girls cling to him because he was like her, he was one of the few of her kind that could speak, one of few corpses that could think for himself. When M explained to her what they were. She refused to be a part of it, she would rather starve herself then eat the body of an innocent person that did nothing to her. That mindset is probably what got her kicked out but who cares? 

She found a old bridge and near it was a old small house that was probably once used as a forest ranger station, she goes here looking for food, there were a few rats and other protests to eat, if any human tried to attack, she would take immediate action but Romana wanted to avoid eating human flesh as much as possible. 

Ramona set fire inside of the fireplace, placed the boy on the chair as slowly as she could, and moved a few pieces of hair from his face, his face had a few scratches on it and he had a few rips in his clothing other than that he should be fine. Romana laid down the couch and watched him with mild interest her head tilting to the side, as she watched him sleep. 

Ramona shifted a little in the couch, as she watched him, the ticking of the clock and the sound of his breathing was the only soundtrack to her life for a few awkward moments before she pulled out the suitcase and then plugged in her record player and pulled out one of the records while staring at the ceiling. 

Suddenly the boy turned his head towards her and groaned his eyes slowly opened and he looked around with confusion for a second or two before jumped out the chair with panic " Where the heck am I"?

Romana was surprised he managed to get up so quickly after being in a car crash, Romana felt a bit of guilt knowing that his panic was mostly her fault but pushed that aside and then grabbed on to his arm. Or to be more specific his broad shoulder, their height difference was a problem before when he sat on in the car, but standing up it was clear just how short she was. 

Her head came up to just past his shoulders he was a good five or six inches taller then girl, this could pose a problem. The boy looked down at her as if noticing her for the first time and then put his hands over his mouth to hold back a scream as he leaned against the wall with shock and horror. 

" P-please do not be a-afraid I-want -to help Romana stuttered out, as she kneeled down to his level and placed one her arms on the wall, to look at him, her eyes gazing at him. 

" No your not to you think I'm stupid you are a corpse you want to eat my brains and make my arms and legs your dinner well, I won't let you"! he said hysterically as he looked at her with shock

Romona sighed and said, "Not eat".

The boy looked at her with a soft smile on his face and said, "What was that"?

Romona pointed down at her teeth and shook her head, she then crawled over to lean against the wall with him and then looked at him, and said, "Keep you safe, do not want to hurt". 

The boy smiled and said, "You don't do you , what makes me so special huh"?

Romona looked down with embarrassment and said, "Do not know, just want to protect". she shrugged and then gave him a crooked smile, or at least tried to, but her mouth was not as flexible as it used to be. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pulled out a gun, making Romana look at him with shock, tears spilling down her face as the gun clicked she closed her eyes and turned away. Romana had seen many of her friends die over the years, she knew what was coming, she waited for the blow to come. Her body shaking as she bit her lip. 

As he looked into her eyes, paralyzed with fear, as she closed them for some odd reason, he could not do it, she seemed different than the other zombies he had been awaiting his chance to kill zombies and now, he could not do it, she seemed to be telling the truth, if she wanted to eat him she would have done it already right? 

Ramona opened her eyes when she heard something drop to the floor, the boy did not kill her, he had spared her. But, why? Ramona knew the dangers of being outside the airport and knew the risks of saving the boy but instead of letting him die in the car she treated his wounds and allowed him into her home.

"W-why"? She asked as she looked up at the boy finally able to notice his deep blue eyes for the first time, it was like he was looking through her, she felt exposed and yet, completely safe around him even though she knew that he could have ended her meanless existence like everyone else would have he had spared her and for her that meant a lot. 

The boy looked at her with confusion and horror the events of what he just did ran through his mind, he had spared a corpse, he was supposed to kill them to put an end to the suffering of his think by getting rid of these things and yet, she-it did not seem like a corpse at all, her fear had reflected his perfectly as if she was capable of showing emotion. He had never ever seen anything like her before he could tell she was different. 

He collapsed on his knees and then looked down at his trembling hands, realizing there was no way his father would take him back in for showing mercy to a corpse. But, if he was honest with himself he would know he never truly belonged in the Wall, that he thought differently than the others who had given up hope. The boy truly believed in a cure. 

" I don't know, I just saw the fear in your eyes and I could not do it, you were not attacking me, so I did not want to hurt you, otherwise I would be just like my father, and  I do not want to lose hope like my father did".

The boy glanced at the girl- corpse- It as it repositioned itself against the wall so she was sitting against the wall and then gave him a crooked smile as she let out a few coughing sounds like she was admitting to laugh. It almost sounded cute, and heartfelt coming from the corpse. 

" I'm Jullian by the way, thank you for saving me, that was you right"?

The corpse nodded and said, "I-I'm R-R-Ramona".

Julian looked up at the ceiling of the old Forest ranger station and then muttered the name under his breath with a small smile with interest and irony of it all. He remembered reading Romeo and Juliet in high school despite the obvious simple ways that they differ their story is almost exactly like theirs. Except for the whole love story part. And the fact that he is alive and she is dead, in a matter of speaking. 

But, he found his heart racing at the name. The fact she could even remember her name from her past life, is proof that she is different than the other corpses that he had met, not only that but, if it weren't for those hideous scars and bloodstains, and torn clothing, Romona would actually look pretty. 

Even with those imperfections Jillian found himself admiring the corpse from afar just wondering about his mysterious rescuer both thankful and worried about the fact that she did not eat him.

Suddenly Julian managed to find his voice again and said, "Did you kill Pearl"? 

Romana looked at him with confusion tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy Julian would have laughed if it weren't for the serious situation he was in just moments ago, he was still trying to recover from the shock of his accident so many different things have happened in these last few hours. 

"W-who is Pearl"? she asked as she looked at Julian pleading for forgiveness, Little did Romana know that Julian had already forgiven her, he was about to break it off with Pearl anyways, this was not the first time that she had been unfaithful. But, just like a trained puppy dog he had forgiven her begging for her not to leave him when he should have just left the first time. 

Julian sighed and said, "Where do I even begin, to keep it simple Pearl is my cheating girlfriend that I had a heated talk with in the car, she was in the passenger seat when I served out of the way of the car, did you eat her"?

Romana distorted her face into a look of disgust that made Jillian smile a bit, he had to bite back his laugh keeping down in his throat not wanting to be open with her until he found out the truth, Romana looked down with guilt and then played with a few strands of her medium black hair, she looked up at him briefly before looking down again. 

Romana shook her head and said, "I try not to eat people, I do not like the idea of hurting things for no reason, I do not remember much about my past or how I even ended up like this". she said as she gestured to her grey skinned body and then looked at him. " But, I'm no killer, I do not attack until it is to protect myself, I do not believe in violence".

Julian looked at her and then said, "What are you"? he looked at her with shock and wonder, he had never seen anything like her, she fascinated him, she was not a human but she was no corpse either at least no corpse he had ever seen. 

Romana did not give him an answer she just smiled at him, or at least tried to before she took his hand and then guided him upstairs where a free clean bed was waiting for him, she laid him down on the bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and said, 

"You must be tired, it has been a rather stressful day for you, good night Julian".

Julian was exhausted but, he did not want her to go down stairs in that creepy living room by herself, he felt a strange connection to her he wanted to grab her hand and beg her to come back but, by the time he opened his mouth to protest Romana was gone and the room was a empty blackness of loneliness and uncertainty. 

  


  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml526508175']=[] 


	2. Chapter 2

Julian woke up in a daze it took him a while to realize where he was, he got out a bed that he did not recognize towards the window of the room, he was in a cabin in the woods and it was raining there fifty yards away was the bridge near the wall. Suddenly, the wound around his chest pulsed back into life, as Julian clutched on to his injured ribs the memories came to him.

 

The accident, his argument with Pearl, and her. Romona. The small corpse with a huge heart, that had saved him and the one he could not find in his own heart to kill, he glanced over at the nightstand and found a tray of steaming hot breakfast.

 

The smell was making him hungry, so he sat down and grabbed the tray searching for any signs of human flesh, he relaxed when he found no evidence of it. It was just plain bacon and eggs with a short stack of pancakes. He sighed with relief when he eat the contents of the tray as if he had not eaten in years, which was partially true, they did ration and were forced eat diet pills.

 

After he finished eating, he stood up about to leave the room when he spotted a small note. She can write too? This corpse was full of surprises. Suddenly after reading it over a few times he realized it was not her that wrote it.

 

Dearest, Romana I do not have much time left, so I leave this gift should you ever find this place again either in this life, or the next. Hopefully you have gotten the airport tickets that your father and I have left you, there was only room for two so I hope you and your little brother make it out of here before it is too late.

 

I know about your crush on Julian Grigio, and I know he fell in love with another before you had the chance to tell him, I just hope he survives so that when this nightmare is over you finally get the chance he never gave you. I wish I could have watched you grow up, but I have been bitten, I have no idea how long I have but, please no whatever I do afterwards does not reflect how I truly feel about you.

 

For love is the most powerful cure of all I believe all people need to do is see past their fear and hate only then can we truly have peace.

 

Love, Mom

 

Ps. I left your favorite red hood for you, just in case you need warmth in this cold cruel world. 

 

Julian's tears rolled down his face before he could stop it, he had always had a weakness for art,poetry anything that still had life breathed into it, and this was life, this was love, the kind of love that could never be severed no matter what. A mother's love is such a powerful thing Jullian wished he could have had such a bond it his mother.

 

There was something else in the letter that made him cry, and it was finding out that he and Romana had been the same town, not only the same town but the same school, she had liked him, and he never noticed, he met Pearl. And then one day she never showed up for class.

 

He thought she just dropped out but Romona Manolo had been infected and yet, she still hung on to her mother's words of kindness even in death.

 

Did she read this before she became a Corpse and the message somehow passed psychologically without her even realizing it. Corpses can't read, it has been proven in scientific tests Jillian had been there to witness them, most of the experiments ended disastrously which was why they stopped funding them, now finding a cure is like a fairy tale.

 

A forgotten memory, of childhood dreams long since past. Then again, normal corpses don't resist the urge to bare their teeth into human flesh so what makes her so different? Was she always this different is that why she is not with the rest of the pack because she does not belong?

 

Suddenly he was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening, Julian quickly closed his eyes pretending to go to sleep as he lifted one eye ever so slightly to see what she would do.

 

Ramona came into the room, she sat near the chair off to the side, took a wet rag and started patting his forehead and then let out a sad sigh that almost made him want to comfort the corpse as she repositioned his pillow and tucked a few strands of hair away from his face.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ramona had stayed by his side all night, he did not know of course. But, after spending two hours staring at the stars and listening to records she felt drawn to the stranger that she had saved. Ramona tried to leave the boy alone, tried to go back towards the couch or towards her own room filled with the treasures she had collected looking through the old abandoned houses

 

But, for some reason she could not leave him alone, so she pulled up a stool and watched over him, ready to keep him safe should anyone come and try to steal him away from her in the middle of the night. He had gained a slight fever so she had to put a rag on him to make sure he did not die from the shock of the accident.

 

" What am I supposed to do, I want to take you back, but if I do I could be killed was all this really worth it?" She thought bitterly looking down at the older young man, she glanced up at the rain knowing that if she went outside that the blood would wash from her clothes, it was the only way she could feel clean again.

 

So, as soon she checked up on Jullian she stood near the woods glancing up at the strange grey clouds, it was one of those rare times where it was raining and cloudy but the sun was still shining.

 

The cloudy droplets seemed odd to Ramona and for a moment she wondered if, she felt like the grey clouds. Who was she and how did she come to exist? the world should be bright shiny and filled with hope but instead it was filled with fear,chaos, and misfortune.

 

Suddenly she heard shuffling through the bushes, and a female voice calling out in the distance, Ramona froze in fear, when the young girl came into view, her long brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing her leather jacket and light blue tank top and white shorts with tall combat boots.

 

Suddenly the girl froze too. Ramona and the girl stared at each other for a moment, before the girl pulled out a small pistol and started pointing her gun towards R she gulped and took a deep breath and her fingers brushed over the trigger.

 

"You, I recognize you from last night, you are the corpse that took my boyfriend, did you kill him, because if you did, then you deserve to be shot, I hate every last one of your kind, your kind took everything from me"! she shouted

 

"W-wait I-I mean no harm,Julian is safe".

 

" You're lying, corpse you do not have any humanity left to understand the importance of sparing a life, next time you lie I'm going to shoot you in your fucking skull"!

 

"P-please, hear me out, want to help, I hate killing, its not me".

 

The girl lowers her gun and then stares at Ramona with shock, and wonder, she parts her lips and licks them, she was so thirsty she could not remember the last time she drank anything. She hated those stupid pills, that they ate all the time. Would it kill the general to give them real food for a change?

 

" What are you, and why were you in the side of the room last night were you looking for someone"? she tone of voice soft and delicate as if speaking to a small child, as she dropped her gun on the floor and walked closer toward Ramona.

 

" I don't know, I thought if I went towards the living world they might help me find my family and who I was, I do not remember, I do not even remember my real name, I just tell people that it is Ramona, but even that seems like a lie".

 

Ramona said sadly not realizing that this was the longest sentence she had formed without stuttering or stumbling over her words.

 

The girl looks at her with guilt and then looks down at the ground awkwardly,and then holds her her hand showing off her designer watch through her leather jacket, and says, "Pearl Klevin".

 

Ramona looks down at the watch with amazement. Nice Watch. As she shook the girl's hand, she leads Pearl towards her cabin, and then sits down near the fireplace. Pearl sighs with relief as she waves her hands around the fireplace rubbing them together to try and keep warm.

 

Pearl then glares at Ramona and said, "Do not misunderstand, Corpse, do not think I forgot about what your kind has done to me. The only reason I spared you because you had saved my boyfriend and because I feel sorry for you. However, if I ever see you again, I will shoot you on sight do you understand".

 

Ramona nods and said, "I understand, I will stay away from now on. Jullian is upstairs, the first bedroom towards the left, but it will take a while for him to recover he must stay here until he has healed".

 

Pearl shook her head and said, "I have to take him with me, if I don't his mother will send a whole fleet to look for him, then you will have more than a one hundred pound nineteen year old on your hands to deal with, for his safety and yours he must come home".

 

"Besides, I have a friend who is training to be a doctor he can help speed up Julian's recovery, and if you try to treat him yourself without any proper training you might kill him from the wounds becoming infected".

 

Ramona glared at her and said, "What did I ever do to you, I let you into my home, showed you where Julian was, saved his life, and all you have done is treat me like crap"!

 

" I should have eaten you when I had the chance". Ramona said under her breath as she glares at the beautiful nineteen year old, Ramona felt something bubble inside of her, something bad. This rage was new it was not for what she said, or how she said it, it was for her history for the young stranger she had saved.

 

She had talked with Julian and had gotten to know him, and every time he smiled at her, she felt something odd in her stomach she was not sure what it was but, it was not hunger. Julian was a amazing and kind man, and this woman had taken advantage of his kindness and trust, something that Ramona will never forgive.

 

Pearl got up towards her face, there noses almost touching as she took a deep breath and said, "Go ahead, I dare you, I bet you do not even have the guts to take me on.

 

Oh wait you're dead you not have guts, you do not even having a working heart, you are just dead rotting flesh, and guess what, nobody cares about you, and they never will, I bet you ate your family"!

 

Ramona growled and then pushed Pearl against the wall, by the throat, and then opened her mouth right when she was about to slam her head open and eat her brain. Her favorite part to eat because it makes her feel human again, makes her feel a little less dead.

 

Normally she avoids eating people, because she thinks it is wrong, she does not want to hurt anyone anymore a couple of years ago, she would've jumped at the chance but all that changed when she started getting odd flashes of images one night. Voices in her head telling her that it was wrong, that she was better than this, that she could change her nature, and become whole again.

 

Ramona was so angry, so hurt by Pearl's words, that her rage began to fuel her actions, her mind shut off and her natual zombie instincts kicked into overdrive, the smell of Pearl's blood making her mouth water her eyes go from calm blue to pale lavender the color all the other zombies in the airport had.

 

She clawed at her back, and then punched her in the face forcing her nose to break, blood falling down the sides of her mouth, Pearl sits up and then uses her body to back away towards the corner of the wall, her body trembling with fear, and terror.

 

"What-what is happening, she was not acting like this before, what the heck did I do"? Pearl said with confusion suddenly she gasped with horror as she remembered what she said to the broken, kind corpse forcing her to become a vengeful monster. "I bet you ate your family"! her last harsh words towards her echoing in her head.

 

Pearl closed her eyes awaiting the moment when her life would end, she deserved it, she had forced a pavist into the world of violence and rage, she had cheated, lied to Julian she deserved this.

 

Finally, the moment she was waiting for had arrived. Pearl had given up on life a long time ago, she bit her lip and closed her eyes and thought, "This is it, mother I will join you soon"

 

Romana charged at Pearl, and then smacked her down to the ground repeatedly trying to pry open her skull when something, Kicked her away and then shoving her down to the floor. Leaving a poul of blood near a unconscious Pearl.

 

Julian panted as he looked between his ex and Ramona. Julian looked at her with confusion and sadness and said, "Romana why are you doing this, this is not you, you're better than this"

 

"What happened to the kind corpse that would do anything to help a random stranger, who hated killing, where was the misunderstood outcast that patched up my wounds and played records".

 

Romana groaned and then lunged herself at Jullian trying to bit into him, if she was not a deadly zombie he might be a little turned on by a wild woman trying to throw herself on him but right now, he was scared shitless she digs into his skin using her teeth but not enough for her to change him, he throws a telephone at her head, and she falls to the ground with a loud thud, giving him the opportunity to pull out his small dagger.

 

" Romana stop its me Jullian"!

 

Romana stops then suddenly for a split second her eyes became a bright sky blue again, before fading back into the undead lavender, as she grabs on to him, he grunts struggling to free himself from her hold and then throws his dagger towards her chest. Which, as expected did nothing, he was not aiming at the head, so she was not in danger. Just caught off guard.

 

Romana comes closer towards Julian and Julian screams with fear backing into the corner across from Pearl, he pants and then waits for Ramona to come to her senses. Suddenly Romona looks around the room, and sees the blood on her hands she jumps with terror and devastation, the memories of the last few minutes running through her head tears falling down her face as she falls to her knees.

 

"What-What am I"? she thought in her head as the tears started falling from her face. Her body trembling as she thought about her loss of control, for the past few years Romona has figured out a way to go in and out of her zombie like state like a super power, but occasionally when she is pushed over the edge she loses control of her body and her zombie side overshadows her the little humanity she has left inside.

 

What was she? She is not human. She is not a zombie. She is split in half forced to be alone with no clue to her past or who she was before.

 

"Romona oh thank god" Julian said with relief and panic as he hugs her as if his life depended on it, squeezing her. Romona gasped with shock but then bared her head against his chest and began to sob softly into his white shirt making it wet but he did not care as long as he never saw her act like that ever again.

 

"Jullian, what happened, what did I do"?

 

Julian looked at her and said, You did not do this, some other person pushed you forced you into this, a person who had not only betrayed my trust but had hurt you as well, that is something I can never forgive".

 

"I'm sorry, Julian I could not keep you safe , I have failed you Pearl was right, as long as you are with me you are in danger, you should go back with her" Romona said sadly

 

Julian shook his head and said, "Fuck no, I hate that bitch more than life itself now, I do not know why, but when I saw you become full corpse it made me realize that I was glad you had saved me last night".

 

Romana smiled and said, Thank you, Julian you are truly the most perfect man I have ever met

 

Julian looked away and blushed trying to keep his tough guy appearance in front of her and coughed and said, "I just wanted to make sure, that you stay true to yourself, never forget what is important you know".

 

Romana giggled and shook her head at his embarrassment as she wiped away her tears and then quickly kissed him on the cheek forcing him to look back at her with shock touching his cheek. Even though her lips were cold his heart felt warm.

 

Julian could not form the words, his mouth left open with shock and confusion, wondering how this corpse came to be, her origin story becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

 

Julian could not understand why he is letting this corpse get to him, but she had a way of getting into his mind. So, when she kissed him, he felt....different. It was difficult for him to explain a lot different then the kisses and love making he and Pearl had done.

 

Pearl had given up on life a long time ago she tried to hide it, but Jullian could see how pale her eyes had become how defeated her posture was, no longer did she stand with a purpose she now slouched as if willing herself to be a zombie.

 

While Ramona seemed to have a spark of life left in her, she did not act like the typical zombie and because of that Julian could not help but be drawn to her, her pale blue eyes had captured his soul today, he was not sure what this feeling was but it was a whole lot deeper feeling than he ever felt with Pearl.

 

So, when Julian's hand found itself back on the cheek were her dead cool lips had been moments before, he found himself wondering if he was going to end up getting infected. But, then when he thought about it, he knew that she had already infected his thoughts, why not wait for the rest of his body to catch up?

 

Besides, he knew that he would only become a corpse if she bit him, a kiss on the cheek was not long enough for the virus to pass through his system. Julian wondered if he would ever be able to move on or go back home knowing that as long as Romona stayed the way she was, that she was in danger.

 

He wished he knew what the cure was so that she would become a living person again and he could introduce her to his mom. Suddenly Julian blushed and thought, Whoa, slow down there, you had just met this girl and already you are thinking about introducing her to your mom, you clearly have been drinking!"

 

Julian decided to go outside and take a walk, this day had been a roller coaster of emotions he would rather get back to some other time. Besides, the girls need time to talk things over. Julian was not worried about Ramona he knew she would forgive Pearl, but how is Pearl going to react when she finds about what had happened to them?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a few hours Pearl wakes up in a bed on the opposite side of where Julian slept two beds were in the room, off to the side was a big grandfather clock ticking loudly informing her that it was one in the morning meaning she had been knocked out five hours.

 

She tried to lift her head but when she did she felt a sharp pain around the back of her head to her forehead and immediately regretted that decision.

 

" I would not do that if I were you, you need to keep the head elevated to keep the blood pumping otherwise you will die from blood loss".

 

Pearl growled and said, What you such a expert on treating wounds anyway you were the one who did this to me she said with anger when she recognized Romona's voice.

 

Romona paused to think about it, she was not sure how she knew, but for some reason she had this extensive knowledge of the body and its inner workings almost as much as she knew how to walk and talk it was fairly easy to her. "You, know I do not even know myself, I guess my mother was a doctor, or who knows might have been one I do not know".

 

Pearl laughed but then winced when she felt pain in her ribs and said, You would not happen to have a pain killer would you these wounds hurt like a bitch".

 

Romana looked down with shame and said, "Sorry, I'm afraid I don't, drugs are hard to come by in this society besides, as long as you lay down and rest it should not be a issue".

 

Pearl nodded with understanding while her eyes drifted in deep thought, Romana was the strangest corpse that Pearl had ever seen, if she did not know any better she would say that she seemed more human than most of the living did back at the wall.

 

Pearl had been awaiting her death for some time ever since her mother died trying to build the wall leaving her an orphan, she was not angry at Jullian for shooting her mother, she would have done the same if she was not so naive back then, when she saw her mother with a group of corpses she should have done the math.

 

Romana reminded Pearl of someone from her past, a girl with long black hair and the bluest eyes eyes Pearl had ever seen, who was kind gentle and like Nate had a passion for helping people. Admittedly, Pearl had been jealous of the girl's beauty and grace the way she held herself, like she knew exactly who she was.

 

Suddenly Pearl had to do a double take and looked at Ramona, really looked at her for the rest time before she had only glanced at the corpse uninterested in what she had to say, or her intentions and now, she gasped with shock. Ramona is that girl, that meant that she and this corpse had known each other.

 

" Ramona Manolo how-how can this be, you went missing three years ago I-thought you died in a plane crash trying to escape I did not realize you got infected"! Pearl shouted a bit too loudly she blushed and covered her mouth not wanting to waken any dangerous animals in the forest.

 

Ramona titled her head with confusion and said, "W-what are you talking about, I think you have been asleep for too long".

 

Pearl sighed with understanding and frustration. Of course, she does not remember she is a corpse, Pearl felt like a selfish bitch, she was so concerned with finding Julian and trying to rescue him, she did not get to properly thank her.

 

She had spared Jullian, she could have ate him but instead she should him kindness, the most kindness that Julian has felt in years, not even Pearl had successfully been as kind or as gentle has this corpse in front of her.

 

Pearl managed to get up on her own, and then cleared her throat awkwardly and said, I should go, I do not belong here, besides someone needs to tell the general that her son is alive, besides I can tell when I'm not needed.

 

Pearl was about to turn away before she swaying her body back to face Romana and then said, "You better take care of him Corpse he is all I had left to live for, Jullian is worth living for maybe someday you will remember your friends you will remember me, just as I have".

 

Romona looked at her with disbelief and said, "What that's it you go looking for your boyfriend, turn me into full corpse give me some wise words then just walk away"?

 

Pearl smirked and said, " Believe it or not, corpse I owe you one for something you did in your past life, I know you do not remember, but I wanted to help and me leaving you with Julian is a blessing in disguise.

 

I could have easily shot you in the head but I didn't, but consider this a warning if you ever cross me again, I will not be so forgiving".

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
